tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Spells
|developer = SkebMick|game = SkyrimSE|name = Forgotten Spells|image = FSCover.png|version = 1.4|location = Skyrim|nexus-id = 11572}}Forgotten Spells is a spell mod for . Features This mod adds several classic spells from Oblivion and Morrowind that never got featured in Skyrim. You will find them as loot, or can buy them from merchants in both tome and scroll forms. Each spell is well balanced in rarity, magicka cost, skill level requirement and power, and enemy mages will be able to use some of them against you; this is to make the mod as seamless with the base game as possible. Very lightweight and should be compatible with pretty much everything. *Powers **Summon Ancestor Ghost: Added to the Dark Elf's "Ancestral Wrath" racial ability. Once a day you can summon the ghost of one your Dark Elf's ancestors for one minute. The ghost is a battlemage and is pretty effective early on. *Conjuration **Conjure Skeleton Guardian (Apprentice): A skeleton with an axe and shield. Pretty handy against low level opponents one-on-one. Can be summoned for even longer with the Necromancy perk. **Conjure Skeleton Hero (Adept): An armored skeleton with a greatsword and twice as much health. More effective in combat as you can imagine. Can be summoned for even longer with the Necromancy perk. **Mark and Recall (Adept): Mark will place a portal at your location for 2 minutes (longer if dual casted). Use Recall to teleport back to it from anywhere else. In other words - a portable portal. Great for making quick escapes as a stealth character. **Conjure Skeleton Champion (Expert): A battlemage skeleton. Has a sword and shoots ice spears. From a distance he is a real force to be reckoned with, but is pretty weak up close. Can be summoned for even longer with the Necromancy perk. **Conjure Dwarven Sphere (Expert): Self explanatory. Summons a Dwarven Sphere that is quick and has powerful melee attacks. To unlock the spell you must have a Conjuration skill of at least 75, and like in Morrowind read the book called "Secrets of Dwemer Animunculi". The book can be found on the enchanting table of Calcelmo's lab in Understone Keep. *Alteration **Waterwalking (Apprentice): Can walk on water for 30 seconds single casted, or for one minute dual casted. This can actually be a life saver if you are playing with Frostfall. **Feather (Apprentice, Adept and Expert): Increases your carry weight by either 25 (Apprentice spell), 50 (Adept spell) or 75 (Expert spell) for one minute (longer if dual casted). **Burden (Apprentice): Slows the target down by 50% for 15 seconds (longer if dual casted). Dragons cannot suffer its effects. **Cushioned Falling (Adept): Basically the Slowfall spell from Morrowind without the slow falling part. For 30 seconds you will take 50% less fall damage (longer if dual casted). *Destruction **Bolt of Weakness (Apprentice): Each hit reduces the target's stamina by 30 points (more if dual casted). Useful for preventing opponents from power attacking. It doesn't work on Dwarven constructs or undead as they technically aren't living beings. **Sever Magicka (Apprentice): Each hit reduces the target's magicka by 30 points (more if dual casted). Obviously quite useful against mages. Dragons are too powerful to suffer its effects. *Restoration **Cure Disease and Poison (Apprentice): As the names suggest, both are spell versions of cure disease and cure poison potions. **Resist Disease and Poison (Adept): These spells will make you immune to disease or poison for 30 seconds (longer if dual casted). More useful for characters who don't have natural resistances. **Fortify Health (Apprentice, Adept and Expert): Increases your health by either 25 (Apprentice spell), 50 (Adept spell) or 75 (Expert spell) for one minute (longer if dual casted). **Fortify Stamina (Apprentice, Adept and Expert): Increases your stamina by either 25 (Apprentice spell), 50 (Adept spell) or 75 (Expert spell) for one minute (longer if dual casted). *Illusion **Eyes of Eventide (Novice): Basically just a spell version of Night Eye. Gives you Night Eye for 30 seconds (longer if dual casted) and your character's eyes will glow in third person mode. **Silence (Expert): The target won't be able to cast any spells for 10 seconds (longer if dual casted). Extremely helpful if you need to get up close and personal with enemy mages. Doesn't work on undead, Daedra or Dwarven constructs without the Master of the Mind perk. *Scrolls **Divine Intervention: Sold by general traders. When cast, you will be teleported to the nearest Divine temple (for example if you are in The Reach, you will be teleported to Markarth's Temple of Dibella). Can be used outdoors and indoors; very useful for getting out of deadly situations. If you try to use a scroll in Sovngarde, the Soul Cairn or Skuldafn, you will not teleport and will be refunded the scroll. **New Temple Intervention: Sold by Dark Elf general traders. When cast, you will be teleported to the nearest New Temple shrine (Shrine of Azura, Shrine of Boethiah, or the Raven Rock Temple in Solstheim). Like Divine Intervention, can be used outdoors and indoors, and doesn't work in Sovngarde, the Soul Cairn or Skuldafn. **Further info on Intervention Scrolls: They are fully compatible with mods that introduce new lands, but you will be teleported to either Solitude's temple (Divine Intervention) or the Shrine of Azura (New Temple Intervention). I'm considering making patches for Falskaar and BS: Bruma although to my shame I haven't played them yet. Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Spell Mods